


For the first time, I'm free

by Arain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arain/pseuds/Arain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Castiel sospirò pesantemente osservando la pioggia che batteva incessante sul parabrezza dell'auto. Seguì con gli occhi il percorso di una goccia particolarmente grossa, illuminata dalla luce fluorescente dell'insegna a neon, fino a che non raggiunse il bordo del vetro sparendo dalla sua vista. Gli era sempre piaciuta la pioggia, e l'odore particolare che fa assumere alle cose."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the first time, I'm free

**Author's Note:**

> Nessuno dei personaggi citati mi appartiene. Non scrivo a scopo di lucro

Castiel sospirò pesantemente osservando la pioggia che batteva incessante sul parabrezza dell'auto.

Seguì con gli occhi il percorso di una goccia particolarmente grossa, illuminata dalla luce fluorescente dell'insegna a neon, fino a che non raggiunse il bordo del vetro sparendo dalla sua vista. Gli era sempre piaciuta la pioggia, e l'odore particolare che fa assumere alle cose. Quante volte da bambino suo padre lo aveva sgridato perché l'aveva trovato fermo, in giardino, nel bel mezzo di un acquazzone. Questo, ovviamente, quando a suo padre ancora importava di lui, quando ancora lo amava, quando ancora non lo riteneva la peggiore cosa che potesse capitargli...

Scuotendo nervosamente la testa scacciò i ricordi ancora vividi che minacciavano di assalirlo e rabbrividì. L'abitacolo dell'auto, senza il riscaldamento acceso, si stava raffreddando in fretta. Soffiò fiato caldo sulle sue mani per scaldarle e si strinse nel trench beige che indossava, ancora zuppo per via della pioggia. Per un attimo la sua attenzione fu catturata dal riflesso del suo viso nello specchietto retrovisore: illuminati dalla luce di un lampione due occhi di un azzurro penetrante circondati da profonde occhiaie scure lo fissarono di rimando, la fronte nascosta in parte da un ciuffo dei capelli neri perennemente spettinati, che in quel momento erano fradici. Strinse le labbra e tornò ad osservare l'ingresso del fast food, che era il motivo per cui si trovava in quel parcheggio, seduto in quell'auto, durante una piovosa nottata autunnale. L'aria si faceva sempre più fredda e Castiel infilò le mani tra le cosce cercando un po' di calore. Da qualche parte nel suo cervello una vocina lo avvertì che se non si fosse asciugato in fretta probabilmente si sarebbe beccato una polmonite, ma venne distratto da questi pensieri quando la porta del locale si aprì e ne uscì un ragazzo alto con due pacchetti stretti tra le braccia. Castiel lo seguì con gli occhi mentre correva sotto la pioggia verso l'auto in cui si trovava. Lo sentì imprecare perché a causa delle mani impegnate non riusciva ad aprire lo sportello, e sorrise. Stava ancora sorridendo quando finalmente l'altro riuscì ad entrare, sempre bofonchiando contro il tempo di merda di quel periodo dell'anno. Cominciò a rovistare tra i cartocci che aveva in mano e senza guardare Castiel cominciò a dire:

-Allora, a causa dell'ora non avevano più il tuo panino preferito quindi ti ho preso un hamburger semplice, patatine e...- Fece una pausa per estrarre con delicatezza un contenitore per bibite -Un milkshake al cioccolato che fa sempre bene.- Concluse cercando finalmente il suo sguardo. Per un attimo Castiel si trovò, come al solito, abbagliato dai due fari verdi che sembravano leggergli l'anima. Si soffermò ad osservare la spruzzata di efelidi che decorava il viso dell'altro, e la curva delle labbra morbide e piene. Pensò che non si sarebbe mai abituato a quel volto, nemmeno se avesse avuto la fortuna di poterlo vedere tutti i giorni della sua vita.

-Cas, ma stai tremando! Scusa, mi ero scordato che ti sei inzuppato completamente prima che arrivassi. Aspetta, accendo il riscaldamento.-

Mosse una manopola sul cruscotto e con un rumore lievemente inquietante l'aria cominciò ad uscire dalle bocchette, prima fredda poi sempre più calda. Castiel avvicinò grato le mani al getto tiepido, cercando di trattenere i brividi che ormai lo scuotevano. L'altro, oltre a quello di cibo fritto, aveva portato con sé il suo odore, amplificato e addolcito dalla pioggia. Quando si passò una mano tra i capelli fradici Castiel sentì il profumo dei pini bagnati. Si riscosse quando notò che ancora aspettava con il cibo tra le mani. Prese la sua parte e mormorò:

-Grazie di tutto, Dean.-

Il ragazzo sussultò, come preso alla sprovvista, come se ormai avesse dato per scontato che l'altro non avrebbe risposto.

-Wow, sono le prime parole che ti sento dire da più di mezz'ora. Cominciavo a temere che avessi ingoiato la lingua.-

Detto questo Dean scartò il suo hamburger e lo addentò, masticando rumorosamente.

Castiel rimase un attimo imbambolato a fissarlo, poi prese una patatina e se la portò alla bocca con un gesto automatico, non perché avesse davvero fame. Senza che potesse bloccarli gli avvenimenti di quella sera lo assalirono, trascinandolo nell'abisso con loro...

 

_Castiel ha le mani strette a pugno premute sulle cosce, lo sguardo basso che sembra concentrato sul piatto pieno di spaghetti, ma in realtà vede solo rosso. Sta cercando di trattenersi con tutte le sue forze dal mettersi ad urlare._

_-...allora ho consigliato alla signora Parker di portare suo figlio dallo psichiatra. Tom è sempre stato un membro molto attivo della nostra parrocchia, sono sicuro che con le cure giuste si riprenderà...-_

_Castiel serra ancora di più le mani, fino a conficcarsi le unghie nei palmi. Cerca di non ascoltare, ma la voce di suo padre sembra perforargli i timpani._

_-È decisamente tutta colpa di quest'epoca troppo liberale, i ragazzi ascoltano musica satanica e vedono troppa liberalità in giro... la signora Parker mi ha assicurato che appena l'ha scoperto ha chiuso suo figlio in casa, così che non potesse uscire ad incontrare il suo istigatore... sicuramente quel demonio l'ha traviato,l'ha spinto a peccare... non posso credere che Tom sia malato, è un ragazzo così caro. Di certo riusciranno a farlo rinsavire!-_

_Ora un ronzio sordo gli invade le orecchie. Questo discorso sta diventando la famigerata goccia che avrebbe fatto traboccare un vaso pieno ormai da mesi._

_-L'ho visto ieri e mi sembrava molto scosso, probabilmente ha già capito che quell'altro è una persona deviata e fuori dalla grazia del Signore, che lo stava trascinando su una via di perdizione e peccato...-_

_Castiel sente il suo respiro accelerare e il cuore che si spezza, ancora una volta. Ogni parola è una pugnalata, che si somma alle altre non ancora cicatrizzate._

_-Se vuoi il mio parere, queste persone deviate, questi sodomiti, dovrebbero tutti essere rinchiusi, in modo che non possano traviare altre persone. Noi sani dobbiamo difenderci in tutti i modi, ormai stanno arrivando anche tra i nostri giovani più devoti...-_

_Lo stridio di una sedia scostata bruscamente fa sussultare tutti i presenti. Per un attimo Castiel rimane fermo, cercando di capire da dove è venuto quel rumore improvviso, poi realizza che è stato lui a provocarlo, alzandosi di scatto. Ha lo sguardo ancora puntato sul piatto e i pugni premuti contro i fianchi. Una parte di lui - quella che ha sempre obbedito al padre, quella che ancora si sente in colpa ogni volta che Castiel si trova a fissare un po' troppo a lungo il fondoschiena di un ragazzo, quella che ancora vorrebbe credere ad un Dio buono che ama tutti come suo padre ha sempre predicato - vorrebbe trovare una scusa, come un malessere improvviso, e far proseguire tranquillamente la cena senza turbare gli ospiti._

_Ma il resto del suo corpo gli sta dicendo ora o mai più e Castiel smette di fare resistenza._

_-No.-_

_Per un attimo un silenzio glaciale sembra ibernare tutti i presenti, si sente solo in lontananza il rumore del forno acceso con le patate che si cuociono lentamente._

_-Come prego?- La voce di suo padre gli giunge ovattata, come da un altro pianeta._

_Castiel alza lo sguardo, lo fissa per un attimo su tutti i presenti, esaminandoli uno ad uno. Suo fratello maggiore Gabriel, alla sua destra, lo guarda con l'aria di uno che sa già come andrà a finire, e che non sarà nulla di buono; Anna, la sua unica sorella, ha il suo solito sguardo dolce, ora pieno di triste consapevolezza; Michael, che ormai non vive più a casa e torna solo occasionalmente a trovarli, trattiene a stento lo sconcerto che gli ha provocato sentire il suo fratellino interrompere il padre; gli ospiti della serata, il pastore Zaccaria e sua moglie, hanno lo sguardo imbarazzato di circostanza tipico di chi si trova in una situazione sgradevolmente inaspettata. Castiel tiene per ultimo suo padre, seduto a capotavola, l'ira che comincia a montare nei suoi occhi che per ora sembrano più confusi che altro. Vi legge l'avvertimento silenzioso che gli stanno lanciando, e per un attimo le sue intenzioni vacillano nuovamente. Ma le parole che gli premono sulle labbra sono più forti._

_-Non è una malattia.- Sibila, con un tono di voce che stenta a riconoscere come suo._

_-Non è una cazzo di malattia. Non è una scelta, non è qualcosa che ti può contagiare. Non sono squilibrati, deviati, pazzi, pervertiti. Si tratta di persone che amano, soffrono, vivono. Fa parte di loro. Fa parte di ciò che uno è fin dalla nascita. Puoi decidere di reprimere questa parte di te, di nasconderla, di relegarla nell'angolo più buio della tua anima, ma non svanirà mai. È ciò che sei.- Fa una pausa, respira. Punta lo sguardo dritto negli occhi di suo padre, questo discorso è per lui, le altre persone nella stanza non esistono più in questo momento._

_-È ciò che sono.-_

_Per un attimo nessuno si muove, nessuno dice nulla, nessuno respira._

_Poi suo padre si alza in piedi rovesciando la sedia, e comincia ad urlare. A Castiel sembra di essere in una bolla, perché non sente quello che sta sbraitando. Vede come al rallentatore la sua bocca muoversi senza emettere alcun suono. Semplicemente ad un certo punto si volta, esce dalla stanza, continua sulle scale fino alla sua camera. Si sente quasi un narratore esterno alla storia, potrebbe giurare di star osservando il suo corpo muoversi dall'alto: si vede afferrare uno zaino, cacciarci dentro qualche vestito alla rinfusa, un paio di libri, il suo computer._

_Torna di nuovo al piano inferiore e trova suo padre a sbarrargli la strada. Si costringe ad ascoltare quello che sta dicendo._

_-Figliolo... lo so che questi mesi all'università sono stati pesanti... la tua è un'età difficile... ti prego, lasciati aiutare. Posso chiedere alla madre di Tom se può-_

_Ma Castiel non vuole sentire una parola di più. Non può sentire una parola di più._

_-Provo orrore al solo pensiero di chiamarti padre.- Mormora._

_L'altro si ferma e lo fissa, attonito, ancora troppo sconvolto per permettere all'ira di farsi nuovamente strada. Quando lo urta per uscire non oppone resistenza._

_Si ferma non appena oltrepassa il cancello e lo sbatte con forza dietro di sé. Si rende conto solo in quel momento che lui, il soldatino-ubbidiente-di-papà-sempre-pronto-ad-ubbidire è appena scappato di casa. E non ha nemmeno intenzione di tornare._

_In quel momento scoppia a piovere; se non fosse ancora intontito dalla portata di ciò che ha appena fatto probabilmente lo troverebbe poetico. Fa qualche passo sul marciapiede in una direzione scelta a caso, i suoi piedi fanno tutto da soli._

_La pioggia diventa sempre più forte e non sembra intenzionata a smettere. Lui nel suo trench beige rabbrividisce nell'aria di quella serata autunnale. Si è dimenticato l'ombrello._

_Arriva ad un incrocio e si ferma. Osserva la luce del semaforo dei pedoni diventare verde, poi arancione, poi rossa ed infine di nuovo verde, ma non attraversa._

_Prende il suo telefono e compone un numero, in automatico, a memoria._

_Due squilli poi:_

_-Pronto? Cas?-_

_Silenzio. Le parole rimangono bloccate in gola._

_-Cas? C'è qualcosa che non va? Cas!-_

_-Dean.- Riesce a mormorare. -Sono all'incrocio in fondo alla mia strada. Puoi venirmi a prendere?-_

_Potrebbe giurare di aver sentito le mille domande che l'altro avrebbe voluto fargli, ma invece risponde: -Dammi dieci minuti.- E riaggancia._

_Quando vede i familiari fari dell'Impala rischiarare il buio sente che parte del peso che avverte sulle spalle sparisce._

_Dean si ferma di fianco a lui, abbassa il finestrino ed esclama:_

 

-Cas.-

Dean gli aveva poggiato una mano sulla spalla, e al suo tocco Castiel si riscosse dai suoi ricordi.

-Vuoi parlarne ora?-

Lo guardò negli occhi per un attimo e vi lesse tutta la preoccupazione che lo attanagliava. Si guardò le mani, che ancora reggevano l'hamburger e il milkshake. Doveva una spiegazione a Dean, ma non era ancora pronto a parlare di ciò che era successo.

-L'ho detto a mio padre.-

Fu tutto ciò che riuscì a sputare fuori, sperando che l'altro capisse e non facesse domande.

Dean strinse per un attimo la presa sul suo braccio, poi lo lasciò per tornare a dedicarsi al suo panino.

-Mangia prima che si raffreddi del tutto.- Mormorò.

Cas arrischiò a lanciargli un'occhiata e lo vide intento a scartare il suo panino. Si soffermò sul suo profilo, sul suo naso, sulla forma delle sue labbra...

...e sentì il solito senso di colpa che riaffiorava a colpirgli il petto, quasi come un pugno. Si chiese quanto ci avrebbe messo a sparire, quando avrebbe potuto osservare un ragazzo, quando avrebbe potuto osservare Dean in quel modo senza sentirsi sporco.

Si rimise a mangiare, anche se non aveva fame. Giusto per avere qualcosa da fare.

Si ricordava perfettamente la prima volta che aveva visto Dean: era al penultimo anno di superiori e l'altro si era appena trasferito con il padre ed il fratello in città. L'aveva già notato nei corridoi, perché quello era un piccolo paese e un volto nuovo faceva sempre notizia. Se poi si trattava di due ragazzi misteriosi e riservati come i Winchester, l'interesse era certamente maggiore. In realtà Castiel non era il tipo da gossip, anzi semmai il contrario, però non aveva potuto fare a meno di osservare con curiosità questo ragazzo dai capelli biondo scuro e dagli occhi incredibilmente verdi, con il suo giubbotto di pelle e lo sguardo da duro.

Probabilmente uno come Dean e uno come Castiel non si sarebbero mai parlati, se il caso non avesse voluto che si fossero ritrovati nella stessa classe di Inglese e che l'insegnante avesse deciso che lo avrebbe aiutato a mettersi in pari con il programma. Sorrise ripensando in quanto poco tempo avevano fatto amicizia, nonostante avessero caratteri molto diversi. Aveva scoperto che quell'aria da duro era solo una facciata, perché avendo traslocato spesso negli ultimi tempi ormai quello era il suo scudo contro i cambiamenti. Avevano iniziato ad uscire sempre più spesso, da soli o con Sam, il fratellino di Dean, sua sorella Anna e altri amici. Si trovavano spesso per fare i compiti insieme.

Dean l'aveva baciato la prima volta mentre erano al parco a studiare per gli esami finali.

Castiel aveva ricambiato per un lungo, meraviglioso istante, prima che la consapevolezza di ciò che stavano facendo gli piombasse addosso facendogli spingere via l'altro per poi scappare senza dirgli una parola.

Era tornato a casa e si era chiuso in camera, ignorando gli squilli del telefono, che si erano placati dopo poco. Dean aveva sempre capito al volo quando voleva stare solo.

Per quasi una settimana si erano evitati a vicenda a scuola. Lui si era ormai rassegnato ad aver perso uno dei suoi più cari amici.

Da quando era piccolo suo padre gli aveva sempre insegnato che quello di amare una persona dello stesso sesso era uno dei peccati più terribili. Non voleva litigare con Dean, perciò semplicemente aveva deciso di non parlarci più e continuare ad evitarlo.

Poi un giorno, non avrebbe mai saputo se per una coincidenza fortuita, per destino o perché qualcuno (lui sospettava di Sam e sua sorella) aveva tramato alle loro spalle, si erano trovati da soli negli spogliatoi della palestra.

Dean, senza guardarlo, gli aveva chiesto scusa, e se potevano tornare ad essere amici come prima.

Castiel stava per rispondere che lo perdonava ma che non potevano continuare a frequentarsi, però le parole gli erano morte in gola quando Dean l'aveva guardato.

E allora aveva capito che non avrebbe più potuto fare a meno di lui.

Che quel bacio lo aveva sconvolto perché gli era piaciuto. Perché andava contro ciò in cui credeva ma era stato così bello, così dolce, così giusto.

Non si era accorto delle lacrime che avevano cominciato a scorrergli sulle guance finché l'altro non ne aveva asciugata una con il palmo della sua mano.

Si erano guardati negli occhi a lungo, poi Dean aveva posato di nuovo le labbra sulle sue, questa volta solo per un breve momento.

Era stato Castiel a premere nuovamente la bocca sulla sua, combattendo il senso di colpa che minacciava di sopraffarlo. Era stato sul punto di scappare di nuovo, ma Dean l'aveva fermato, chiedendogli se a lui davvero sembrasse così sbagliato.

Quando tornò a casa c'era solo sua sorella, che lo guardò con uno sguardo che gli fece capire che lei sapeva. Disse solo:

-Lui ti rende felice.-

E allora lui pensò che una cosa che lo faceva stare così bene non poteva essere un peccato mortale.

Da quel momento c'erano stati incontri furtivi, sempre di nascosto perché Castiel non poteva rischiare che suo padre lo venisse a sapere, e baci rubati dietro la palestra della scuola. Da quando lui era andato all'università i momenti per vedersi erano diminuiti drasticamente.

Mentre finivano di mangiare Castiel pensò che erano più di due settimane che non vedeva Dean. Ora poteva ammettere che gli era mancato terribilmente.

Lentamente portò una mano alla sua guancia e vi lasciò una goffa carezza. Dean si girò verso di lui, sorpreso da questo gesto, così inusuale da parte sua, e Castiel sperimentò un altro senso di colpa, altrettanto familiare. Quello che provava ogni volta che erano in pubblico e lui si scostava da Dean. Quello che sentiva ogni volta che diceva “Non qui, possono vederci” ritraendosi ad un suo bacio.

Decise che almeno questo lo poteva cancellare.

Si allungò scomodamente sul sedile e poggiò le sue labbra su quelle di Dean, delicatamente, premendo appena. L'altro per un attimo rimase immobile, poi socchiuse la bocca, permettendo alla lingua di Castiel di trovare la sua.

Fu un bacio dolce e lento. Quando si staccarono rimasero con le fronti vicine e con i respiri che si fondevano.

Si separarono e il sorriso sulle labbra di Dean era una delle cose più belle che Castiel avesse mai visto, e gli fece venire voglia di tornare a baciarlo, ma prima che potesse farlo l'altro lo fermò dicendo:

-Se non ti togli subito questi vestiti ti prenderai una brutta influenza. Dove vuoi che ti porti? Al campus?-

Castiel sentì il suo sorriso svanire e la consapevolezza di ciò che aveva fatto tornare a minacciare di schiacciarlo. L'università distava da lì più di un'ora ed era già tardi, non poteva chiedere a Dean di farsi più di due ore di macchina solo per lui nel bel mezzo della notte. Avrebbe potuto affittare una camera in un Motel, ma non sapeva se aveva abbastanza denaro con sé. Nella fretta di uscire non ci aveva fatto caso.

-Oppure... oppure puoi venire a stare da me.- Continuò Dean in un tono più basso ed incerto. -Papà è via per lavoro e Sam in gita con la scuola. Puoi dormire nella sua camera, non credo avrebbe nulla da dire a riguardo. Poi domani mattina ti posso accompagnare al campus. Tanto domani è domenica e non lavoro. Oppure non fa niente, dimmi tu...-

Castiel rispose -Va bene.- quasi senza esitare.

Nessuno dei due disse una parola durante il tragitto verso casa di Dean, ma non un fu un silenzio imbarazzato, perché entrambi erano immersi nei loro pensieri.

 

Dopo essersi fatto una doccia ed aver indossato dei vestiti asciutti Castiel si sentì decisamente meglio e la stanchezza della giornata cominciò a farsi sentire.

Uscì dal bagno e vide Dean che stava portando una pila di lenzuola pulite in camera di Sam. Quando lo vide esclamò:

-Ehi Cas, se mi dai una mano a fare il letto faremo pri- Ma si bloccò, perché Castiel lo aveva afferrato per un braccio. Aveva bisogno di fare un altro gesto estremo, qualcosa che bilanciasse quello che aveva detto a suo padre. La confessione a cena era una cosa che aveva fatto per se stesso. Doveva dimostrare anche a Dean che le cose sarebbero cambiate.

Prese un respiro profondo e mormorò:

-Posso dormire con te, se non per te non è un problema.- Si sentì arrossire ovunque, ma nonostante il tono basso le sue parole suonarono ferme e decise.

L'altro lo fissò per un attimo poi si riscosse e balbettò:

-C-certo, nessun problema.-

Castiel arrossì ancora di più. Non avevano mai dormito insieme, in parte perché suo padre era davvero molto severo su queste cose quando andava alle superiori, ma soprattutto perché lui si sentiva mancare al solo pensiero. Ormai stavano insieme da più di un anno, eppure a causa dei suoi stupidi sensi di colpa non era mai nemmeno riuscito a dormire con il suo ragazzo.

Il suo ragazzo. Appena le aveva pensate queste parole si erano immediatamente scolpite nel suo cervello. Dean Winchester era il suo ragazzo. Ora avrebbe potuto farlo sapere anche al mondo intero. Avrebbe potuto tenergli la mano in pubblico e baciarlo. Avrebbe potuto uscirci insieme per un vero appuntamento. Non temeva più quello che avrebbe pensato di lui la gente. Sapeva che ci sarebbe voluto del tempo, e che tra il dire è il fare c'è di mezzo qualche oceano, ma anche solo il fatto di averlo pensato lo rendeva felice e in pace con se stesso come non si sentiva da mesi ormai.

Si misero sotto le coperte del letto di Dean e Castiel appoggiò la schiena contro il suo petto, mentre l'altro gli circondava il torso con un braccio. Avvertiva il suo respiro tra i capelli e il calore del suo corpo contro il suo. Era una sensazione bellissima, che sapeva di casa. Avrebbe potuto facilmente abituarcisi, ad una cosa del genere.

Si sentiva libero, finalmente. Ora avrebbe potuto gridare il suo amore per Dean al mondo.

Forse però prima era il caso di dirlo al diretto interessato.

-Ti amo.- Sussurrò nel buio.

Sentì Dean trattenere il respiro per poi rilasciarlo in un:

-Ti amo anch'io.- Che gli fece scorrere un brivido di felicità sulla schiena. Si girò un attimo verso l'altro per baciarlo, poi tornò a rivolgergli la schiena.

Avrebbero avuto tempo per approfondire questa nuova intimità. Avrebbero avuto tempo per parlare di quello che era successo a casa di Castiel. Avrebbero avuto tempo per parlare del loro futuro, magari davanti ad un cono gelato al parco, magari mentre andavano al mare insieme.

Ma quella sera semplicemente godettero della presenza l'uno dell'altro, del tepore dei loro corpi vicini, e Castiel finalmente scivolò in un sonno sereno, per la prima volta dopo molto tempo.


End file.
